Winchester's Watcher
by cavetrollgrl
Summary: The impala has been the only constant in Dean and Sam's lives for a long time. What has it thought about it's job as carrier of the Winchesters. I promise the story's better then the summary


Dean's sweetheart or the Winchester's watcher

Sorry it's been so long. Thanks to Karen for proofreading. I hope you all like it.

Winchester's Watcher

As the set sets on my shiny black paint job I concentrated on carrying my two humans to safety. The older of the two brothers, Dean sat in my drivers seat and steered me down the road. A small smudge of blood from his arm rubbed off on my seat, and I hoped he'd wipe it off soon, before it dried on my interior. The younger one, Sam slumped in the passenger seat having practically collapsed, when Dean deposited him there. Though compared to the various other illnesses and injuries the boys have acquired in the last twenty plus years that I've known them, these aren't as bad as they have had in the past.

Three hours earlier the two of them drove me to the front of an abandoned old house, hiding me under some trees so I couldn't be seen. As they got out they were still loudly discussing the best way to get rid of either a ghost or a poltergeist, they still would not agree which it was. They opened my doors, stepped out, and gently shut them before they walked around to my trunk. Opening my trunk Dean took out his favorite sawed off shot gun while Sam took his favorite, a huge black pistol, and both boys took rounds loaded with rock salt. As time went by I watched lights come on and many strange loud noises then I heard Dean's shotgun and all was quiet. Both brothers come half running half leaning on each other as they returned to me. Dean opened my passenger side door and lowered Sam into my seat. Closing my door Dean walked behind me opening my trunk and returned both weapons to my trunk, I felt as he pulled down the false floor, then closed my trunk , then he opened my drivers door and got in. Squinting into the sunset Dean started me up and drove me away.

Looking at the two injured Winchesters I thought to how long I had known them. I was a 1967 Chevy Impala sitting in a used car lot in the mid 1970's and a young man named John Winchester was looking at a VW bus near me when a young man appeared and convinced John to look at me instead. Happily John took me home where he showed me off to his girlfriend, Mary Campbell. Shortly after I came home with John they became Mr. and Mrs. Winchester and I became a beloved family car. Not to brag or anything but my perfectly sized back seat may have helped lead to the addition of Dean, and four years later Sam to the family. I got to enjoy taking the family to the park, though I did not enjoy the muddy or sandy footprints that Dean sometimes left after a family outing.

One night, when little Sammy was six months old, as I sat there I saw some weird shadow like thing creep toward the window that was the nursery. I felt cold go through my frame from my roof to my tires. Something black and sinister feeling was creeping outside the closed nursery window. I could only watch as somehow the black thing got into the room and turned into a semblance of a human, but no human made everything around it feel cold and scary, plus it made the lights inside and outside the house blink. As I sat in the driveway, I could feel the coldness leech out of my frame, when I saw Dean running out of the house carrying Sammy. That's when I felt heat behind me, suddenly John ran out the door barely scooping both boys up before the nursery window exploded in flames! John ran to my front putting my body between the fire and the boys. The three Winchester males were frozen in shock although Sammy was starting to scream, Dean was just silent as he was held close by John, who had one arm wrapped around Dean while the other hand held Sammy. The heat waves bounced off of my rear window, but I was able to hold it together so my family would have a layer of protection from the fire. But where was Mary I had expected her to be behind John or maybe she had gotten out through the other door or a window and would come around to calm her boys. John stood helpless next to me whispering the name Mary over and over. The fire department was putting the fire out and the police was keeping curious neighbors back. I heard John tell Dean to hold onto Sammy for a minute while he ran to a firefighter; I heard John pled with him to go get Mary that she was still in the house. A short time later the fire chief and a policeman walked up to John and quietly told him they had found Mary.

I watched as John physically blanched then saying something quietly to the chief John walked to me and pulled himself on my hood next to the boys. He gathered both of them in his arms and held them close, his remaining links to Mary. As John kept the boys attention I watched as people pulling a gurney with a big black bag on top of it went behind me to a waiting ambulance. I would never see fire again the same, I had thought it was something to be enjoyed or used such as a grill or a campfire, but now I would only see it as death bringing. Soon John's partner came up and he and his wife managed to convince John to come with them. John put the boys in their car seats and started me up and followed his partner home. I tried to keep my shocks and springs as smooth as possible for the softest ride I could give the grieving family, it was my own gesture in the wake of this tragedy.

After the funeral I noticed a change in John He ignored his business and told everyone that Mary did not die in the fire but had been on the ceiling with her abdomen slashed open. His friends tried to reason with him telling him it was a trick of the light and the stress. John often left the boys with his partner's wife as he started his own investigation. One day he drove me to a house that seemed different but not in a bad way a sign read psychic. John got out and talked to a short lady several times, one day she got in the car with him and they drove me to the Winchesters home asking John questions about what he really saw. I couldn't believe what I was hearing John had never believed in the unexplainable world of demons and things that live to scare and torture people. After a quick walk though the house the lady was telling John about what she could sense from the house. And She started to tell him about a couple of people she knew could help him in his quest to find the demon that killed his wife as well as teach him to hunt and kill other evil beings that were out there.

A week later John came to me in the middle of the night, opened my trunk and deposited bags for him and the boys. In one bag there were the several different types of guns John had gotten, tools for the new life he was going to lead. Though little did I realize that this was the beginning of an adventure that would last for the next twenty plus years. I watched as John slipped back into the house and come out carrying both sleeping boys, whom he put in my back seat and belted in. As he started my engine I had a feeling something was up besides the weird stuff the lady had talked about. As I watched the Lawrence sign disappear in my rearview mirror I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen.

The adventure started with us staying with several different people who taught John different skills so he could keep the boys and him safe while fighting evil. I watched over the years as John faced many different forms of evil, I watched as John and later the boys fought things such as ghosts, spirits, possessed people and worse, with most of the hunting gigs ending in burning something, while I still thought fire as death I watched as it was used to save people or end evil, as long as I wasn't on top of it I learned to ignore it. I got used to the odor of salt I watched as Dean grew from a scared silent kid into a confident young man that learned to hunt just like John. And Sammy grows into Sam and turned into a fine young man as well. As we traveled all over the U.S I heard the boys say that I was the closest thing to a normal home they had. Because since Dean was four his home had been a variety of hotels, and the occasional stay at fellow hunters especially Jim Murphy's or Bobby Singers. Bobby's was my favorite because he was a mechanic and I always got extra care there. I have to admit Dean was my favorite and I was thrilled when John gave me to Dean for his 18th birthday. Dean loved me the best he'd wash and wax me, and only played good music on me-classic rock. In return I like to think I helped him get many a date, I mean come on what girl could be resistant to the allure of Dean and I together.

I watched as Sam, who had inherited John's stubbornness and had shown an inclination of wanting a normal life, leave one night after a yelling match with John. Minutes later Dean came out of the hotel room and started me up to track Sam down. We caught up with Sam and after a discussion Sam agreed to let Dean take to Stanford where we left him. I could feel how upset Dean was as he drove me away from Sam, and we ended up in a hotel parking lot. Hours later I saw Dean stagger out of the bar next to it and into his hotel room. I waited and late the next day Dean pulled my drivers door open and dragged himself in my front seat-"well sweetheart I guess it's just us and Dad now"-as he ran a hand over my dash try to take comfort in this familiar gesture. I knew as we headed back to John that this would not be the end Sam would be back it might take a while, but he loved Dean and John too much to totally abandon them. One day even if it was for only a short time the Winchesters would be three again –I knew that deep in my frame-that more hunts would come and unfortunately more tragedy would accompany the Winchester's lives. I could only hope to protect all of my family.


End file.
